I Do Not Abuse Mewtwo
by Marduk Kid
Summary: I was playing Leaf Green and this came into my head. I fought a Ranger with Mewtwo in slot 1 and couldn't help myself but write this.


Stepping off the ferry, the first thing I notice is the lack of inhabitants. It actually doesn't surprise me as much as I thought it would. It's no different from most of the other Sevii islands. Swaying as I walk to the port door, I catch myself on the rails. Seven islands and I'm still not used to getting off these ferries. Taking a deep breath I started walking for the door.

As I walked out the door I let out Mewtwo. One of my more recent catches, he agreed to come along quietly if he didn't have to stay in the pokeball. Ironically, it turns out he gets seasick easily, so I have to carry him from island to island.

He laughs at me as he watches me walk carefully and says, "Such a pathetic picture."

I straighten up as I get used to it and say, "Not more pathetic than you losing your pokegrub on the ferry."

"It's not my fault you humans developed such a primitive and horrible way to cross waters," says Mewtwo. His ego gets the better of him. He hates thinking he has a weakness. We walk around town for a while, if you can call it that. There are a couple of stores, a pokemon center, a research center, and the few homes of the people who live here.

"Hey, what do you think about going to the research center," I ask. Since I've met Mewtwo I have been able to figure out what some of the harder to understand pokemon are saying, so I like to ask them if they mind stuff. Especially Mewtwo cause he could cave my skull in with a thought.

"No. I don't think I could. You know how I feel about scientists," he answers, "why don't we go adventure? I can sense a lot of new brethren here." He points the way, and we head south.

It's a mountainous region, but most of it is carved out. It is still untamed though. The grass reaches my waist and every now and then we hear wild pokemon scurry in the tall grass. A fuzzy brown pokemon sometimes pops above the grass, falls back down, and runs away.

I ask him, "Can you sense him? What is he thinking?"

He floats above the grass and says, "She is curious. She wants to know who we are. We aren't the usual people that come by." Fascinating, I always thought pokemon simply fear us. He continues, "No not all pokemon fear your kind. Just the ones that came in contact."

"Hey that hurts," I say, "We all aren't that bad. Call him over. I'll show him I'm a good guy."

He sighs and says, "SHE probably won't come. I know I wouldn't trust a pokemon with a trainer."

"Just try." He sinks into the ground and picks up the little sentret. He laughs with her running around his body. Mewtwo brings it back to me. She hides behind his head. "Don't worry little girl. I won't hurt you," I say with my hands extended. Cautiously she circles his head and jumps into my arms. I laugh as her fur tickles me. She runs around my body and goes into my shirt. I pet her as she pokes her head out. "What does she think of me?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "She likes you. Says your warm and fascinating." I give him a big smile and pet the sentret again, and we continue on our way.

Suddenly we hear a large running footsteps and a girl shouts, "I will not forgive people who abuse pokemon." A rock hits my head, and I look to see a pokemon ranger breathing heavily and grabbing her pokeball. The sentret burrows into my shirt and curls up next to my back.

"Mewtwo," I say, "Tell her I don't abuse you." I feel the sentret shivering, slowly untucking my shirt. She calls out her vileplume. "Come on explain to her I don't abuse you."

"I don't know. You did catch me against my will," he argues with me. She orders her vileplume to do a petal dance and it starts charging at us.

"I'm sorry you intrigued me. You seemed fun. Psychic." He grabs the charging vileplume with his mind and tossed it aside.

"You make me do these stupid battles and force me to hurt random untamed." The girl comforts her fallen vileplume. "Look at that poor flower," Mewtwo continues, "I didn't want to do that."

"She was going to interrupt our argument and was gonna hurt you." We inch closer together our voices rising.

"It was aiming for you," he yells.

The girl shouts, "Stop it." My shirt fully untucks and the sentret falls out. "What do you think you're doing? We're in the middle of a battle, and you're arguing. Why would you hurt my poor vileplume with no remorse?" We stop and look at the unconscious flower. We try to apologize and she continues, "And that poor sentret. It's shivering in fear."

"That was probably your fault," Mewtwo interjects. I smirk and elbow him.

"We're sorry. We'll help you to the center if you want. It's just the tensions been building up, and you said I abuse pokemon," I explain.

She gawks at me and says, "Well what did you do to that poor sentret?"

I shake my head and explain, "Nothing. You chunked a rock at me and started screaming your head off." She blushes as she realizes what happened. I pick up the shivering little ball, and it jumps back into my shirt.

Stuttering she explains herself, "Well, I'm a pokemon ranger. My duty is to protect the pokemon and the environment. That doesn't matter. Help me help my vileplume."

I look at Mewtwo and ask, "Please Mewtwo. Could you please teleport us all back to the pokemon center?"

"I'll do it for this pretty ranger, " he says, "And her pretty vileplume." He teleports us to the pokemon center. She rushed her vileplume inside, and we are left outside with silent. Then he says, "It may not be abuse, but I'm still here against my will."

"Oh come on. You know you love it. It's better than being by yourself," I say. We start arguing and walk off.


End file.
